


Lollipop

by littlediable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Draco punishes the fem!reader for stealing his sweets and for teasing him in the three broomsticks
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr little-diable, please don't copy or edit my work

His piercing eyes were focused on the pages of his book, lips wrapped around the lollipop he had bought just moments ago. The sweet scent of butterbeer engulfed the pair, made a warm, comforting sensation crash upon her. (Y/n) was focused on Draco, the way he sucked on the candy, not noticing how she began to shift in her seat, mind forming a plan.

Before Draco could process what was going on (y/n) had snatched the lollipop from his mouth, tongue darting out to swirl around its top, letting out a soft, though powerful moan. The Slytherin boy parted his lips, pupils dilated, trousers getting tighter with every passing second, she had him wrapped around her little finger. “You little minx” he breathed out her name, reaching for the candy, not expecting her to rise from her seat, rushing out of the three broomsticks.

Her giggles echoed through the chilly afternoon air, slowing down her pace till her (y/e/c) eyes fell upon his smirking features, slowly but surely making his way towards his girlfriend. Draco would punish her for the little stunt she just pulled, though he was quite sure it was exactly what she had been hoping for, begging for some of his attention. “Run” he murmured as he reached her, jogging after his squealing girl, chasing her through the snow.

As they entered the Slytherin common room Draco pulled her into his chest, lips nibbling on her earlobe, cold hands wandering underneath her cloak. “You’ll go up to my room, take your clothes off, I want you on all fours” he watched her run up the stairs, almost stumbling over her own two feet, driven by the anticipation that crawled up her spine, leaving her shivering with every step she took.

With cold, trembling fingers (y/n) undressed herself, eyes catching her reflection through his mirror, her eyes were twinkling, teeth nibbling on her lower lip. His boots pounded against the floor, rings leaving a clicking noise as he grasped the door handle, slowly stepping into the room. The dim light projected a warm shadow onto his handsome features, adding to the dark aura that followed him around.

“Good girl” the raspy undertone of his voice made (y/n) press her thighs together, fingers fisting the covers of his bed, curling her toes in excitement. He cupped her cheeks, thumb running along the marks her teeth had left behind on her lip “go ahead”. Wordlessly she shifted her weight backwards, onto her feet, hands working on his belt, freeing his erection out of his clothes, trousers and boxers crashing down to the floor.

She wrapped her lips around his thumb and sucked on his flesh as her hands danced up and down his shaft, admiring his soft, warm skin. The sight of her eyes staring up at him, lips working on him had Draco moaning, pressing himself further into her personal space, urging her on to properly palm him. His thumb slipped out of her mouth, tongue swirling around the tip of his throbbing length, working on him just like she had sucked on his candy a few minutes ago.

Draco combed one hand through her hair, knowing how much she loved to feel his tight grip on her roots, tears welled up in her eyes, making their way down her cheeks. She gagged on his length, tip slipping down the back of her throat, leaving her panting. (Y/n) felt herself dripping, she adored nothing more than taking care of Draco, the effect she had on him, the goosebumps that littered his skin as her tongue assaulted his girth.

With one harsh tug he pulled (y/n) off him, shoving her down onto the mattress that dipped underneath her weight. His hands ran up and down her legs, creeping closer to her pulsing clit, to her dripping folds “you’re soaked love” Draco bit into her inner thigh, ran two fingers through her slit, coating his skin with her arousal. “Only for you” (y/n) arched her back, eyes fluttering close as she let the sensation overcome her, her heart was racing, cheeks burning in excitement.

His tongue expertely circled her pulsing bundle of nerves, fingers dipping into her heat, exploring her clenching walls, leaving her breathless with every movement of his. “God” Draco moaned against her skin “you taste so sweet” he loved to praise her, high on her taste, on everything that came with his gorgeous girlfriend. A few whimpers spilled from her lips, hips pressing herself closer to his mouth, she was close, oh so close, could feel her release nearing.

The prince of Slytherin knew her body like the back of his hand, could tell that her orgasm would rock through her at any given moment, but he wouldn’t let her cum just like that. He stopped her orgasm before it could consume her, pressing one last kiss to her clit before he moved away, leaving her confused and needy as he undressed himself, pale body exposed to her hungry, glassy eyes. “Turn around love” his voice lulled her in, body following his command, front pressed against the covers “teasing me just like that” he flicked his tongue “calls for a punishment, don’t you think?”.

He was toying with her, Draco would punish her nevertheless, burning his handprint into her skin, rings adding to the sensation, leaving small bruises behind. “I’m sorry” her voice broke, a sob left her mouth, body confused by the different emotions that flooded through her veins “I don’t think you are love”. Draco didn’t give her a warning, only rasped out a tantalizing “count” as his hand crashed down onto her behind.

(Y/n) bit into his pillow, trying to keep herself from screaming out his name, whimpering the numbers as Draco added more and more pressure. By the time she had moaned a small “five” her body was about to give out, she was aching, needy for her release, to feel him inside of her. “You’ve done so well for me” Draco kissed his way up her spine, hands pumping his hard length, spreading the drops of precum on his tip.

He began to press his tip against her entrance, hovering above her, eyes focused on her behind, the marks he had left just seconds ago. Both moaned in unison, effortlessly he slipped into her, spreading her walls with his length, giving her a few moments to adjust till he pulled out and met her behind with his hips once again. His scent engulfed her, clung to the pillow she was moaning into, adding to the lust that overtook her body.

Draco was set on a rough, fast pace, both were greedy for their release, too impatient to waste any time on soft love making. “Fuck” Draco growled, eyes rolling into the back of his head, focused on the heat that crashed upon him and the clenching of her walls. “Draco I’m-” another moan interrupted her, the coil in her lower belly snapped, coaxed a few high pitched sounds out of her.

He rode her through her high, giving it a few more thrusts till he pulled out of her, cum coating the marks he had left on her ass white. Their chests heavily rose and fell, bodys cuddled against one another “I think I should steal your sweets more often” the words were followed by a throaty chuckle of his, hands pulling her even closer.


End file.
